brave_brigadefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Picking a Hero
Introdução' ' Agora que você escolheu o seu apelido, é hora de escolher o seu primeiro herói. Tem 4 heróis para você começar a jornada. § Lancer Figaro § Priestess Adelia § Slinger Famirae § Mage Stuart Anotações: § Você pode trocar de herói, mas vai custar 100 Star Crystals para destravar cada um dos heróis que você não escolheu. § For a dos 4 existem mais dois heróis que você pode abrir mais tarde (Swordmaster Furian e Assassin Yasmin) mas esses só podem ser destravados com Star Crystals. § Os heróis são completamente independente um do outro. Isso significa que eles tem que ser jogados separamente. Com tantos heróis como eu posso escolher um?! Não se preocupe estamos aqui para ajudar! Comparação dos Stat minimos' ' Comparação dos Stat máximos' ' Lancer Figaro (Lanceiro)' ' "Figaro is the best!" --AtlasZQ [[Arquivo:Figaro.jpg|thumb|left]] Como um personagem defensor, o Lanceiro Figaro joga como um tanque nas batalhas tirando a pressão dos outros membros do time e dando tempo para tentar outras coisas enquanto ele recebo a maior parte dos danos. Click [http://brave-brigade.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Skills_Explained#Lancer_Figaro here] for an explanation of Figaro's skills! Pros § HP e DEF altos faz Figaro uma força reconhecida! § Sacrifice e Reflex ajuda diminuir os efeitos de receber todos os danos. § Armadura Legal, wow! Cons § Diferente dos outros heróis, Figaro não tem um ataque que dá danos a todos os inimigos. § Os defensores são colocados na linha da frente, Figaro vai receber a marioria dos danos, resultando em uma chance maior de perder a batalha atraves do seu líder. § Como um Defensor, Figaro dá 50 menos danos a outros defensores. ' ' Priestess Adelia (Sacerdotisa)' ' "[http://brave-brigade.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Page Healers have HEALS].''" --Asylum [[Arquivo:Priestss.jpg|thumb|left]] Com o cabelo verde e os icones verdes das habilidades, a Sacerdotisa é a superestrela curadora do bando de heróis do Brave Brigade. Não é muito de dar danos nos ataques mas as suas habilidade mantem o time vigoroso e prontos para as batalhas. Pros § Escolher uma curadora no começo provavelmente significa que você não vai morrer muito então não vai perder LP e vai poupar ouro! § Adelia é uma curadora muito versátil – tem cura para um herói, cura para o time todo, ataque, ATK buff, DEF buff e escudo para o time. § Heal Enhance aumenta o poder de recuperação de todos aliados do tipo curador no time! Cons § Como o Figaro, Adelia não tem um ataque que dá danos a todos os inimigos. § Danos baixos significa que as batalhas podem ser mais longas. Para compersar precisa ter mais danos. § Escolhendo a Adelia significa que você está perdendo em um herói que dá danos muito fortes. Os heróis tipicamente dão mais danos do que os mercenários. § Como curadora, Adelia dá 50% a menos danos para os atacantes '''Slinger Famirae (Defletora)' ' "''Everyone's favourite starter hero pick - as proven by the polls!" -- A sad Famirae user [[Arquivo:Slinger.jpg|thumb|left]] Uma atacante que muitas vezes passa sem ser notada, a Slinger Famirae traz as habilidades de debuffs incapacitantes para gerenciar os inimigos e buff para os aliados poderem atacar com mais frequencia. A melhor defesa é tornar os inimigos inutilizáveis. Pros § Love Shot ajuda os outros membros do time a se concentrar em um inimigo, facilitando a derrubar os inimigos um por um. § Mystery Bomb mira todos os inimigos e passa um mal estar aleatório a cada inimigo acertado. § ATK Enhance aumenta o ATK de todos aliados que são atacantes por 20%, ajundando a eliminar os inimigos mais rápido. Quem precisa de curas quando o inimigo morre antes de ter a chance de atacar? Cons § As unidades colocadas na frente ganham 10% MOV e perdem 10%SP, é ideal colocar a Famirae na frente devido aos seus ataques poderosos. Infelizmente isso é mais exposição ao ataques. § Como atacante, Famirae dá 50% menos danos aos tipo Suporte. '''Mage Stuart (Mago)' ' "The secret to beating mercs is not fighting them at all, since Stuart can blast them out of battle...or turn them into frogs." --Aristocrat [[Arquivo:Stuart_(Guide).png|thumb|left]] I came to dance. Super legal e super resistente, Mage Stuart é um herói muito útil tanto no Battlefield e na Arena! Embora um pouco dependente da sorte, Stuart tem a capacidade de mudar as direção das batalhas mais dificeis com seus fetiços poderosos. Pros § Tornado tem a chance de remover inimigos da batalha. § Anotação: Os inimigos removidos não podem ser revividos! § Frog é uma habilidade útil se funcionar. § Ambos Tornado e Frog funcionam na Arena como no PvE. Você sabe o que isso significa?! § Tornado pode remover defensores irritantes e curadores! § Você pode transformar o líder dos inimigos em um sapo! § Sapos para todos!! Cons § Sapo pode ser disspada. § Não dura para sempre. § Contando com o Frog e Tornado pode ser uma má ideía. § Frog tem 30% de chance de funcionar. § Tornado tem 10% de chance de remover os inimigos. § Como um Suporte, Stuart dá 50% menos danos aos defensores.